Smash/Transcript
Main Round Beau Handsome: Hello! I'm Beau Handsome, and this is... Audience: May I Have a Word! Beau Handsome: As usual, the player who correctly defines today's featured word will win a fabulous prize! Let's play... Audience: May I Have a Word! Beau Handsome: Yes, you may! Today's featured word is SMASH. To give you a clue, here are some clips from WordGirl that show the correct meaning of the word. (Clip 1: Chuck flattens a sub sandwich he is holding-- from You Can't Crush City Hall) (Clip 2: WordGirl is punching robots) (Clip 3: An angry giant weed being crushed by a robot-- from Tobey or Consequences) (Clip 4: A sandwich being flattened by Chuck's Ultimate Press-- from the short Chuck the Evil Sandwich-Making Guy) (Clip 5: Another sandwich being flattened by Chuck's Ultimate Press-- from the short Chuck the Evil Sandwich-Making Guy) (Clip 6: Two-Brains being hit by a falling 16-ton weight-- from the short WordGirl and Dr. Two-Brains) (Clip 7: WordGirl knocking over one of Tobey's robots) (Emily tries to buzz in, but hurts her hand.) Emily: Ow! Beau Handsome: You okay? Tommy: That's funny, the word is smash and you smash your hand? You could also say you struck, hit, or whacked your hand. Beau Handsome: Uh, well Tommy, while you DID correctly define smash, you didn't buzz in, so-- (Phil buzzes in.) Beau Handsome: Yes, Phil? Phil: Uh... what HE said! Beau Handsome: Well, that-- (a bell rings) -- technically is correct! Congratulations Phil, you are today's winner! Tommy: Oh, man! (He bumps his head on his microphone.) Tommy: OW! Beau Handsome: Huggy, show Phil what he's won! Beau: (offscreen) The official WordGirl Styrofoam statue of Dr. Two-Brains! (The curtain opens with Huggy standing next to the statue. He leaps at it with an angry face, and pulverizes the statue. The audience ooohs.) Beau Handsome: Oh Huggy, that's the third one you've smashed today! Ah, that's okay, big fella. Phil, I think there's one left in the back. That's it for today's show, see you next time on-- Audience: May I have a Word! Bonus Round Beau Handsome: Hello, I'm Beau Handsome, and this is the bonus round of... Audience: May I Have a Word! Beau Handsome: Phil, you correctly defined the word smash. Ready to play the bonus round? Phil: Uh, I think so, Beau. Beau Handsome: Okay! Take a look at these three pictures, and tell me which one shows the definition for smash. (Picture 1: Two-Brains walking out of the bank carrying two bags) (Picture 2: Chuck tied up on a conveyor belt) (Picture 3: Mr. Botsford stomping grapes in front of his house) Beau Handsome: Okay, time's up Phil. Phil: Um... Mr. Botsford is really stomping on those grapes. I'm going to go with number three! Beau Handsome: That's correct Phil, you've won the bonus round! Huggy, show him his special prize! Beau (offscreen): Yes, you get to borrow Mr. Botsford and his grape-smashing abilities for an entire week! (The curtain goes up, and Huggy wheels in a cart with Mr. Botsford stomping on a barren full of grapes.) Phil: What am I supposed to do with HIM? Beau Handsome: You're hurting the man's feelings, Phil. Uh, see you next time on-- Audience: May I Have a Word! Category:Transcripts Category:Episodes Category:May I Have a Word episodes